micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Grand Duchy of Flario
Flario is one of the first micronations in The Philippines along with New Rizalia. Flario actually started off as a federation. By October or November, the constitution and government had a major change. Government The Grand Duke is the Head of State. According to ARTICLE I of the Flarian Constitution that the Grand Duke has the power to write bills to be passed to the House of Lords to vote if this is to become a law. In fact, all bills will not always be approved or declined by the Grand Duke or Prime Minister. Everyone's bills, unlike before, will be approved or turned down by different people. Here's how it works: Prime Minister->Grand Duke Grand Duke->Lords (The Dukes and Marquesses to be exact) Low/High Parliament Members->Prime Minister->Grand Duke Lords->Low/High Parliament Members There are ministers and commissioners in the Parliamentary Cabinet. There are 5 ministers: * Minister of Foreign Affairs-Jerard Benitez * Minister of Welfare-Zara Benitez * Minister of Military Advancements-Brian Yancey * Minister of Justice-Omar Benitez * Minister of Resources-VACANT And 3 commissioners: * Commissioner of Audit-VACANT * Commissioner of Internal Revenue-Mariano Benitez * Commissioner of Public News-VACANT There are Lords. They are those who are appointed by the Grand Duke and control his laws made using votes between the Marquis and the Dukes. There are 3 Dukes, appointed immediately after the Grand Duke's coronation. By law, they are appointed and here is the stated appointing of the dukes: The eldest sibling, the youngest cousin on mother's side, and eldest cousin on the father's side. But there are exceptions. If they don't have any cousins whatsoever or no siblings, it is the Grand Duke's discretion on who's who. All else, including Counts and Viscounts (who govern counties), are appointed by Grand Duke. There are currently 3 political parties in Flario. They are listed in the table below: Symbols The white in the flag represents neutrality. The blue represents peace, justice, order, and freedom. The bird in the middle represents our liking for animals(with the exception of some insects and all pests). The other colors have no meaning however. Anthem: Look It's Flario I Look it's Flario We will protect you We will adore you Flario we will raise you high! II The sky is blue there We prosper With God III Oh Flario We love you And we will protect you! (Return to I and then go to IV) IV You seem to be weak But with us You're strong Oh Grand Duke And Flario We will protect you! (This is the Coat of Arms)-----------------------------------------------------> Territory Flario owns >400 hectares of land. This includes Estragon County, Eltino County (The Capital's County), and many more. At the bottom you will find a satellite image of Vortani. Satellite image of Vortani-------------------------------> Street image of West Estragon--------------------------> Street image of East Estragon---------------------------> The Flarian Cities Eltino # Vortani=320 square meters # Luxodido=100,000 square metres # Pinegap=120,000 square metres # Formica=80,000 square metres # New Estragon=100,000 square metres Estragon # West Estragon=182 square meters # East Estragon=187 square meters Berivik # Stadt von Omar= # Le Ville de Pureza= Brutus # Inangburg= # Los Caballeros= Primis Note: All cities here and in Icarum, Hyral, and Finalem have 100,000 square metres. # Mizrach # Yeshua # Jerardia # Snopdog # Mochadon # Glorian Icarum # Onen # Essa # Vishan # Ham # Carlosia # Emynem # Fiftisent # Yon Seena # De Grasse # Tyson Hyral # Carlsagan # Cato # Caesar # Plato # Socrats # Volteere # New Astovia # Harrowglen # Tiamont # Haigraund Finalem # Phlatherth # Ees # Stoped # Los Bandidos # Il Granduca # Archiduca # Burro # Nyemoy # Artur # Rehi The Flarian Counties: # Eltino=400,320 square metres # Estragon=369 square meters # Primis=600,000 kilometre # Icarum=1 square kilometre # Hyral=1 square kilometre # Finalem=1 square kilometre # Brutus(Located in Bulacan)= # Berivik(Located in Manila)= Flarian Territories: Note: Territories are parts of Flario which are put under the direct control of the government meaning the local populace do not have any say in the governing of their area. They are run by governors if the Grand Duke/Prime Minister wishes to appoint one. Military Flario has an army of less than 15. It currently has 3 officers within the Central Command, Namely, they are: Dong Espiritu with rank Legatus. Carlos Benitez, currently filling in as the Marascello Nobilis. Darryl Espiritu with rank Primus Pilus. Other well known officers outside of Central Command include: # Optio Zara Benitez # Centurion Eric "Bilog" Espiritu The Grand Dukes of Flario Prime Ministers of Flario These are the Heads of Government of Flario from 2018-now. Holidays Febuary 26-Independence day Varied Date-Easter October 16-Change of Government December 5-The Grand Duke's birthday(changes depending on who's on the throne) December 24- Christmas History from January 2019-June 2019 * January-Not much * Febuary-Flario comes back from diplomatic dormancy * March-Flario supports Leopold in regaining power in Nirfo * April 8-Nirfo severs ties from Flario due to a misunderstanding concerning being a member of The Intermicronational Cat Appreciation Committee (ICA) and Flario leaves it after only a few weeks of being a member. * April 9-A small part of Isabelano Territory #1 is put on quarantine because of a Chicken Pox outbreak. Soldiers guarding the area (which is a small house) are under the command of Primus Pilus Darryl Espiritu. * April 10, 3:00 AM-Philippine Time-The severed ties with Nirfo has been repaired. * April 14- Stadt von Omar was set on fire due to a short circuit. * April 28-The quarantine has been removed and citizens may travel in or out freely. * May-Nothing... * June 1- Grand Duke Jerard graduated elementary and after vacation, will go to PSHS for high school. * June 4- A "confirmation election" approved by the Commission of Audit was held and Prime Minister Catalina Benitez was elected once again. * June 6-The Grand Duke proposed a dividing of territory within Luxodido, Flario's largest city and also its "agrarian capital". * June 6, 6:00-Duchess Zara approved the edict and Luxodido is now divided into pieces. * June 15-Jerard I thinks about abdicating and Prime Minister Catalina Benitez resigns. * June 16-Jerard I abdicates the throne and Archduke Carlos I becomes Grand Duke. * June 16, 6:00PM-Jerard is elected Prime Minister but only because Grand Duke Carlos I wanted the voters to be only from Vortani Other info The website is flariangrandduchy.weebly.com Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Micronations Category:Philippine micronations Category:Asian Micronations